A Lunar Witch and her Hero
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Kanbara Takuya are killed by the senshi save Saturn and are reincarnated in Magix. Usagi as Stella's little sister and Takuya as a citizen of Domino, Takuya attends Red Fountain and Usagi attends Cloud Tower for the most part, with a few classes at Alfea. Usagi/Takuya and canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Eternal Sailor Moon winces as she stands back up, glaring defiantly at her senshi, she would not let them win, not in the long run. She had to delay their plans, which meant she would have to ensure that pink haired abomination would never exist. She raises her tier above her head, her crystal shining proud and vibrantly, " Argentum Crystalli exaudi preces dominae Mariae reginae Usagi Medium te peto ut numquam in hac rerum universitate nascetur(Silver Crystal, hear the plea of your mistress, I need you to ensure that Small Lady Princess Usagi can never be born in this universe)! "

None of the senshi realized what she had done with that, she erects a barrier and looks behind her at her true soul mate, the Digital World's Legendary Warrior of Flame, Kanbara Takuya. Takuya rises to his feet, " I'm with you, Usa-ai, I know you can't finish this without me. "

Takuya was covered in his own blood from the slash in his left side, having taken Sailor Uranus' attack for the Water Warrior and Moon Senshi, he places his hands on the tier as well and his typical yellow t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, red and yellow sneakers, tan hat, with his square goggles over that, and red short sleeved jacket shifted to a red and orange version of Prince Endymion's armor. They enact plan beta with the crystal and a wave of silver and fiery red orange light erupts from them just as their fellow warriors arrive, the plan would keep all digidestines from aging so they could continue to keep the senshi in check.

Their bodies drop to the ground, no sign could be seen of Usagi's senshi gear or their D-Tector's. Orimoto Izumi screams out her grief, glowing lavender and the Warrior of Wind's symbol glows proudly upon her brow. Minamoto Koji has his hands clenched into fists glowing white while Motomiya Daisuke is glowing golden and brown at the same time. Daisuke pulls out his D-Terminal and sends the message to Kamiya Taichi that Usagi and Takuya had fallen to the senshi. Shibayama Junpei or JP, has electricity crackling all around him as his gaze zooms in on the senshi. Himi Tomoki, Tommy as he prefered, the temperature drops around him, his big brother was gone. Kanbara Shinya snarls angrily as he glares at the senshi, they took his big brother and sister from him, no one noticed the trees reacting to his anger.

Kimura Koichi, Warrior of Darkness, stands tall and defiant, " You all will pay for your crimes against the Lunar Crown, make no mistake, they will be back, until then we'll be here to keep you bitches in check. "

The senshi watch as they all disappear in swirls of their elements before Mercury's Data Computer translates what the Moon Senshi had said and she swears in her native tongue once she reads through it all, telling her fellow senshi save for Saturn what their hime had done. Saturn was in Shibuya so she could be closer to her boyfriend, Koichi.

Solaria:

Queen Luna smiles down at her newest daughter, Princess Selena, only she had seen the crescent moon sigil upon her daughter's brow and knew what it meant. Selena's powers would be of the moon. Queen Luna knew she would have to ensure her little girl learned everything she could to defend herself.

Chapter 1

Selena of Solaria curses creatively as she and her sister are forced to deal with an ogre and several ghouls, " Next time I do the transportation spell, Stella! "

Stella winces even as she sends another blast at a ghoul, " Come on, Selena, this isn't my fault. "

Selena was about to retort when the ogre lands a hit on her and she crashes through a tree, getting impaled by a thick and jagged piece of wood. Stella doesn't notice what happened to her little sister but elsewhere, at Red Fountain, a chocolate haired and eyed hero in training with a red orange gem holding his cape on curses under his breath before teleporting away just before his best friend Riven can ask him what's up. Takuya of Domino, he and his parents had been offworld when the Ancestral Witches attacked, snarls when he sees his Sel impaled by a tree branch. He joins the fray just as a red haired and cyan eyed girl does as well. Once the ogre has retreated Takuya goes back over to Selena, the red head following him, " Oh no, I didn't know there was another one here. "

" Her name is Selena, she's the other blonde's younger sister, Stella's most likely just out of power, tell her Takuya took her sister to Red Fountain to get treated for her injuries, okay. "

" I'm Bloom Peters. "

" Thanks for jumping in, Bloom. I'd better get her treatment, now. "

Bloom watches as he teleports away with the Selena before she sets to work on getting Stella to her place.

Red Fountain:

Codatorta was quick to clear a path for Takuya to get Princess Selena of Solaria to the infirmary. Everyone knew that the pair were soul bonded and no one stopped Takuya from getting to her, he always knew when she needed him for whatever reason. Riven follows his best friend knowing that he might need someone to spar with later. Once Takuya is assured Selena is in good hands he heads off with Riven. Takuya doesn't even bother with his weapon he just flat out spars with Riven. Riven is hard pressed to keep up with his best friend though he knew he was the only one whom could handle Takuya when he got like this. Prince Sky, Brandon, and Timmy all watch the spar between the best friends warily. They all knew how protective Takuya was of Selena.

Hell they were sure Linphea College knew it as well since one of their students had tried to have his way with Selena. It was hard to say whom had beaten him down harder, Stella, Takuya, or Queen Luna. Takuya and his family had settled in Magix City after Domino fell. Once Takuya has vented his rage through sparring with Riven he sighs, " Fair warning, Stella will probably be showing up since I made sure she would know I was bringing Sel here, they ended up on Earth and I'm pretty sure they ended up finding the lost princess of Domino or rather she found them. "

The other four all blink, " How can you be sure? "

" She introduced herself as Bloom Peters and she has bad ass fire powers. " Takuya says flatly.

Everyone knew Takuya happened to be a Flame Wizard and was one of the few magic users other than Saladin at Red Fountain. King Radius had not been thrilled that his youngest daughter happened to have a soul mate as he had been planning to marry her off in a political marriage, with her having a soul mate he couldn't because the laws of Magix wouldn't allow it. That and Takuya wouldn't allow it either nor would Queen Luna. Takuya always knew when someone had power over flames and no form of fire could hurt him.

Stella did show up with Bloom and her Earth family in tow with some of the charms Selena made for non-magic parents to see their child's school, " Takuya, how is she? " Stella asks.

" She'll make a full recovery, Stella, now what the hell were you doing on Earth anyhow? " Takuya snaps at her.

Stella winces, she knew how protective he got over her little sister, " I didn't mean for us to end up on Earth, Takuya, it just happened. "

Takuya takes a deep breath, neither he nor Selena wanted to deal with that headache yet. Thankfully Selena had been able to program their spell cells to be able to call Koji and the others so they could keep up to date on what was going on there. If necessary they could and would go and kick senshi ass. " Would you like to go see her now or just have me call when she wakes up? "

" My mother will kill me if i don't see Selena's condition for myself, Takuya. " Stella retorts, shuddering at what her mother would do to her for screwing up the transportation spell, though her spell may have been waylaid, she was having that investigated at that very moment.

Bloom and her parents receive a tour of Red Fountain from Headmaster Saladin, Bloom asking if it would be possible for her to continue her self-defense training at Red Fountain. While she's doing that Stella is wincing when she sees her little sister. " I'm not sure if my spell was waylaid or not, Takuya, I'm having that investigated right now, that's part of what took me so long to get here other than convincing Bloom's parents to let her attend Alfea. "

Takuya rolls his eyes at this, " You do realize that Sel is dead set on attending Cloud Tower, right? "

" She'll still have some classes at Alfea since Cloud Tower doesn't teach grounding anymore and Selena is an empath, mostly she's going for the Dark Magic classes because she has high level dark magic, her transformation does have wings after all. " Stella points out.

" I know but, she refuses to fight for those she doesn't know, she has her reasons, reasons I know and understand as well. " Takuya says, his eyes on his recovering girlfriend.

" I wish she would tell me what is going on in her head. " Stella says, sighing.

Takuya looks at the elder Princess of Solaria, " No you don't. I do know, Stella. Reincarnation is very real, Sel and I are both reincarnates, I was there when she died for the final time in her last life. Her story is not for someone as innocent as you, even most of the witches of Cloud Tower are innocent in comparison to Sel. She used to be so like you, so happy, now...she's harder, darker but, she will still fight to protect her loved ones. She gave so much of herself last life, Stella, too much and her so called friends wanted her to give more than she could. "

Stella's blue eyes widen at this admission from the hero and wizard in training. Selena's transformation did have wings but was more like a witch's other than that, no glittery outfit, she had silver wings similar to her own and her outfit was purple with black trim, and she wore purple combat boots with black soles and laces. Her transformation stumped Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin. She was the first student that would be taking classes at both schools since her mentality was more witch like yet her powers were more fairy like. With her being an empath she needed the grounding classes taught at Alfea. Because of this fact she would be attending the dance since she did like dancing with Takuya.

She'd stay at Cloud Tower for the most part though unless she wanted time with her big sister. Neither headmistress had a problem with her staying at either school since she would be attending both though she wouldn't tolerate her older sister being messed with or her boyfriend as well. Takuya knew she would slap down bullies immediately, she hated bullies, Stella had plenty of stories where her sister pranked the ever loving hell out of the bullies that messed with either sister. Selena and Takuya had met at the mall in Magix when they were twelve. Of course, only they realized the significance of that meeting. That had been when they had met in their last shared life as well.

Takuya escorts Stella out after she gives their mother's contact information to the Head Nurse at Red Fountain. Everyone knew that Takuya would be spending the night in the Infirmary so as to make sure no one tried anything with his girl though every realm in Magix should know by now not to mess with his girl. Then there was the fact he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he was in the same room as her with her unable to defend herself.

When school starts up Selena walks into Cloud Tower her head held high and her empathy has her zeroing in on three senior witches. She knew that she would have to keep track of them. Her temper snaps when she sees someone bullying a red headed Freshman Witch. Selena walks over with all the grace of a panther prepared to strike. Everyone in her path got out of it immediately, they knew an alpha bitch when the saw one. Miss Griffin keeps silent as she watches Selena stalk her prey until she turns the girl into a fluffy pink bunny dressed in a glittery tutu and takes photos while also posting them online as well. She stands in front of the young witch she'd come over to defend, her stance saying she would take no shit from any of them, " She is under my protection, you witches don't like it you can kiss my ass, do I make myself clear because I can do worse than what I just did. Oh, Stella of Solaria is off limits, anyone fucks with my older sister and I will hit you back ten times harder, that goes double for the Freshman hero Takuya, he is MINE! Try and take my guy in anyway since we're soul bonded I can and will get nasty, got it! "

Griffin shudders at the venom in her voice, no wonder she was mostly a student at her school. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all wince as they realize that the little sister of Stella would take them to task, they could feel the power rolling off of the Witch of the Moon, " Hello, I'm Princess Selena of Solaria. "

" I'm Mirta. "

" Well, Mirta, you're now under my protection, one of my coven. " Selena had no way of knowing that she had just changed several things, one being Lucy, whom had been Mirta's best friend in several other dimensions would now join another coven. Selena knew Mirta would need her protection, Mirta was more of a Wiccan Witch than anything else. Selena would make sure to protect her coven sister though the more coven sisters you had the stronger your coven as a whole happened to be. Selena knew she needed to find a few more coven sisters that would accept Mirta as she is. While they chat and get to know each other the teachers are looking over the new witches though Selena was a Witch-Fairy Hybrid since her transformation did have wings.

Were the Trix to find that out they would try and mess with her, they would fail when they did though. Selena feels her ire rise the next week when she sees another student getting bullied and the damn teachers were doing nothing about it. Selena immediately puts the bullies in fairy costumes that actually hovered before going over to the girl, Mirta right there with her. Once she'd found out that Selena didn't care if she partook in the rampant bullying Mirta warmed up to her. Finding out that Selena detested bullies and would act to stop them, well, that won the redhead over. The current victim happened to have purple hair and she was wearing a dark green halter top and black pants with dark green stiletto heeled boots, " I'm Selena and this is Mirta. "

Mirta was busy taping and posting what had happened to the bullies. Selena had her own special site to post what she did to bullies. " I'm Valerian, I'm from Melody. "

" Your power has to do with music then, how would you like to join my coven, Valerian? " Selena asks.

Miss Griffin observes all this, she had never had a witch in her halls that hated bullying. Selena only ever went after those that messed with her or those that she found being bullies. Most of them were humiliated in some way unless they were stupid enough to mess with Mirta or someone else. She had torn into the Trix for trying to steal her sister's ring and mess up the dance. She didn't get to dance with her boyfriend often and having to deal with her fellow witches trying to mess up the dance cut into her dancing time with him. Sure Bloom had helped her to deal with them and boy had she ever dealt with the Trix.

That video had gone viral since she had used hovering video cameras to actually film the whole thing. When they had tried to seek their revenge she had beaten them down soundly. Now she had a new coven sister, Griffin knew there had to be a deeper reason as to why she didn't tolerate bullying, she'd let certain things be but abject cruelty she squashed immediately, they were witches not evil bitches as she had put it to Zarathustra. The teacher couldn't even argue with that, she was right. They generally weren't evil just more out for themselves unless you were talking about the ancestral witches, on them Selena had a lot to say. None of it was good either, she hated power hungry idiots.

Selena takes Mirta and Valerian with her for her grounding classes and so Valerian could talk with Musa about Melody. The purple haired witch and the black haired fairy have no problems with talking since Selena seemed to gather the neutral ones to her. Mirta benefited from the grounding class and Valerian seemed to flourish away from Cloud Tower until Selena introduced them to the fine art of pranking.

Red Fountain:

Takuya shudders suddenly and Riven looks at his best friend, " What's up, Takuya? "

" She's corrupting witches to the art of pranking, more pranksters like her, Riven. I love Selena, I really do but she is the single most devious being to ever live. " Takuya says.

Sky overhears the comment and winces, " He's right, she really hates Diaspro and got me out of being engaged to her. " How Diaspro isn't a witch no one understands since she is so nasty to everyone. Diaspro hated Selena and the feeling was mutual, in fact Diaspro was forbidden to go anywhere near Solaria and was to stay a thousand feet away from Selena. Selena had taken out a restraining order on her.

Timmy blinks, " She can't be that bad, can she? "

Takuya snorts as he looks at the tech genius, " Sel is the single most devious being in all of Magix, she is the queen of the pranking community. "

" She's KITSUNE! " Brandon, Sky, Riven, and Timmy all exclaim.

" She is and is introducing her coven sisters to the fine art of pranking, what does that tell you? " Takuya asks them.

The other four shudder at this though pranking witches were better than the alternative and Selena was only a witch because she flat out refused to fight for those she didn't know. Takuya was subtly teaching Riven how to deal with his inner darkness so he couldn't be controlled in such a manner. Like hell was he going to allow that to happen to his best friend in this life. It was bad enough Koichi and then Ken had been controlled by evil digital entities but this, oh, hell no! He had the power to keep his friends safe and he was learning more and more how to use it as well. One day soon Lord Cosmos or at least the Prince Regent of the Heavens was going to make an appearance. Depended on when he and Sel would be allowed to get married though it wouldn't be right for them to do so without their fellow Digidestines.

Earth, Shibuya Ward, Japan:

Orimoto Izumi snarls as she looks over the maps that their scout teams had generated. Those damn bitches were gaining entirely too much power, they didn't have the Toshima Ward, Odaiba, Shinjuku, Shinohome, or Nerima. Nerima was a given as Ranma had been friends with Usagi and had seen the tail end of the fight. Any time a Sailor Senshi other than Saturn went into Nerima he dealt with them harshly. Even Xian Pu and Kuh Lon helped him with that as they despised traitors. Nerima would not be taken while holding the digidestined strongholds was not easy. Kudo Taiki was easily able to keep them out of Shinohome because his tactical and strategic genius matched that of Mercury. Marcus was back in Toshima and like Ranma he did not tolerate their presence since Usagi had tutored him in History. He'd grown very protective of her, brotherly protective.

JP had filmed everything and their fellow destines were pissed off. Taichi, Yamato though he prefered Matt, his little brother Takeru whom liked to be called TK, and Hikari preferring to be called Kari had been the most infuriated, especially after she had told them what she knew. Nonaka Ruki, that redhead was ready to tear Uranus apart with her bare hands, Matsuki Takato, Shinjuku's goggle head, well, he had mastered the Hazard and was the third most dangerous being on the planet with Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and Motomiya Daisuke being ahead of him in terms of power and danger level. Daisuke was not only the Warrior of Earth he was also the Child of Miracles. Usagi had trained him well while she could. None of them had aged until just recently, letting them know that their missing members were back and that they remembered.

Izumi sighs, they had to start an offensive but, she didn't know how to go about that unless they went with wartime tactics, fouling food and water supplies, disrupting communications...that would be their best bet. Izumi was the planner for Shibuya and Shinya was her protection, hell him being the Warrior of Wood meant that he could get all of nature to rise up against the senshi, part of why Shibuya had yet to be claimed. Another part was that Usagi had placed protections around Shibuya, Odaiba, OSA-P Jewelry, and Crown Game Center. The places she had blood wards around were still strongly protected.

" Izumi-chan, how are you? "

Izumi looks up at the dark haired with purple highlights and violet eyed Hotaru Tomoe, she refused to get married until her hime and sister would be present at the wedding ceremony. Her fiancé had no problem with this as he wanted Takuya present as well, " Things aren't looking good, Hota-chan. "

" Have faith, they'll be here when we need them the most. " Hotaru says softly. She knew exactly when the hime and her soul mate had been reincarnated. She also knew that they would come when they were needed the most.

Izumi sighs but realizes that Hotaru had a point, they're missing comrades would be back when the need for them was the greatest or they got pissed off at some other evil idiots and came back to cool off and deal with a different set of evil idiots. That was entirely plausible after all. " I just hope it's before they manage to erect Crystal Tokyo, we don't need that nightmare, Hotaru. "

The senshi of Saturn shudders at this, Izumi had a point they did not need to be dealing with Crystal Tokyo yet too. That would just be entirely too much on their collective plates. Sure the goggle heads and Koji were holding the lines easily enough but that was all they could do. They couldn't push the lines at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or Winx Club!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikawa Shrine:

Tenou Haruka snarls angrily, " How the hell are they still able to fend us off, I can understand us not being able to take Nerima, but Toshima, Shibuya, Odaiba, and Shinohome, we should have been able to take them. "

Mizuno Ami speaks up next, her blue hair much longer now, just past her shoulders and held back in a French Braid, " The hime's power still protects Shibuya, Kudo Taiki is the Legendary General of the Xros Heart United Army for a reason, Kamiya Taichi and Motomiya Daisuke combined keep us out of Odaiba, and Damon Masaru or Marcus as he prefers almost single-handedly keeps us out of Toshima. The Digidestined have not aged since Flame and the Hime fell in battle. That bitch made it so our true hime, Chibiusa will never exist too. "

A young woman with long golden blonde held back by a red ribbon and blue eyes sighs at this, " We underestimated Usagi and we're paying for it now. Her and Flame, they played us for fools. You saw him at the end, he is essentially Lord Cosmos, you know they'll be back and they will deal with us, make no mistake. " This is Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, and the first senshi to be awakened in their new lives, Usagi had been the second.

We leave the Shrine and the plotting of the traitorous senshi to check in on Furuhata Motoki and Osaka Naru, both in the back room of the Crown Game Center, a room the senshi didn't know existed. Motoki happened to be the Solar Knight of the Setting Sun while Naru was a fully awakened Sailor Psyche. The Sailor Senshi of the Soul was biding her time currently, she knew her best friend would be back and would deal with the traitors. Crown Game Center was now a stronghold and triage center for the Digidestined intel department.

" Usagi and Takuya need to come back soon or all will be lost. " Motoki admits.

" If necessary the Outsiders will step up and put the bitches in their places. Stratus is already helping to defend Shinohome while the others all train here to get their skills back as they awakened much later than I did. Apate and Nemesis are the ones that the traitors will really need to be wary of. " Naru says.

" I just wish I knew where the rest of the Solar Knights happened to be, if only so we can put Endymion in his place. " Motoki says with a frown.

Naru snorts at this, " Koichi, Tai, and Henry are all having way too much fun tormenting him. The bitches haven't been able to take Shinjuku either by merit of the fact that Sailor Sun, Nonaka Ruki, won't let them. She's kicking their asses out of Shinjuku every single time they enter if Takato doesn't get to them first. "

Magix, Red Fountain:

Selena and her coven sisters arrive at Red Fountain at the same time as Bloom for her self-defense lessons. Miss Griffin had no problem with some of her girls wanting to learn how to defend themselves without magic. Selena grins when Takuya tosses her, her glaive. The Solarian Princess smirks as she looks over the boys, deciding whom would be her bitch today. Valerian and Mirta were in the beginners classes while she was not. A senior hero gives her an amourous look and Selena has her target. Takuya's eyes narrow, " If you don't beat his ass down I will, Sel. "

Selena smirks and deliberately sashays over, twirling her glaive as she does so. Riven shakes his head, " Avery's dead, isn't he? "

Takuya smirks, " Sel's gonna tear him apart. Hey, Timmy, record this for me, will you? "

Timmy nods and does so while Bloom has a meeting with Cassandra Tsukihiro, the Fairy of Protection and Combat. Cass has lightly tanned skin, pale violet eyes, and black hair with a blue tint. She's currently wearing a light red t-shirt with an an orange karate gi on over that with blue capris pants and light red combat boots on. " Well, hello there, I didn't think any other fairies were taking classes here at Red Fountain. I'm Cassandra Tsukihiro. "

" I'm Bloom Peters, I started self-defense training on Earth and wanted to continue that. " Bloom has on a blue sports bra and yellow spandex shorts along with blue wrist bands, a yellow sweat band, and blue and yellow sneakers. She also brought a water bottle along as well as a towel.

Cassandra nods at this, " Too many magic users just don't think about what could happen if they lose their powers or are low on power. "

" I agree. " Bloom says and the girls spar together while most of the boys watch as Selena schools Avery for leering at her. Her glaive flashes through the air as she dances around Avery. Codatorta sighs at this, why did his boys always seem to think that girls couldn't fight. Takuya knew better, then again his girlfriend wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Selena could kick ass with the best of them and she had yet to meet the Fairy War Goddess of Red Fountain. Her coven sisters were actually nice since they were more neutral than anything else. If nothing else Selena was helping relations between witch and fairy kind. She was technically a fairy but her attitude was all witch.

Selena blocks one of Avery's swords and lashes out with a hook kick, knocking him on his ass and her glaive point is pointed at his family jewels in mere moments. Avery winces, especially when Takuya stalks over, " I catch you leering at my girl again what she just did to you will seem like a love tap, do you understand me? "

The rest of the Red Fountain students shudder at the fury coating Takuya's voice, it didn't help that his eyes were literally filled with fire and he was glowing red. Codatorta winces at this, they'd all been warned about how fiercely protective Takuya was of his soul bonded mate, add in what her sister were to do if she were to find out about this...yeah, letting Takuya deal with the idiot was the lesser of two evils. If he leered at Princess Selena again, hopefully the fool learned his lesson. Takuya did not suffer fools that tried to make time with his girlfriend. Avery nods rapidly, really not wanting to enrage the Domino native any further. Selena lets him up and stows her glaive before smirking, " Think you can win a spar against me this time, Takuya? "

Takuya groans, " Probably not but, I can at least make you work for the victory. "

With that the pair start a furious spar starts between the couple. Codatorta immediately realizes why Takuya can't win. Selena always dodged at the very last possible moment plus, she moved like water while he moved like fire. They were literally opposites and yet they were so very similar in other ways from what he had observed. It was the fact that they were both smiling that caught everyone's attention, sure some blocks would linger but, they were dating, it was to be expected. Codatorta knew that his boys needed to see that girls could fight just as well as they could. Selena grins as Takuya captures her, " You do know I can get out of this hold, right? "

" I'm the one that taught you how to escape this hold, Sel. " Of course, that had been in their last life together. Selena rams both of her elbows straight back even as she stomps down on his instep. Takuya swears under his breath at this, " I yield, hime. "

Selena glares at him, " I get enough of that shit on Solaria, I don't need it from you as well, Takuya! "

Sky laughs outright at this, " Not one for etiquette and decorum, are you, Selena? "

Takuya looks at him, " Sky, she has literally ordered the palace servants to call her Selena when no important idiots are in the palace. Plus, she will tell anyone straight up what she thinks of them, as she puts it too many people pussy foot around the truth with their political games. She's gotten more alliances for Solaria this way because she isn't afraid to tell someone the truth bluntly, case in point, Diaspro. "

Selena starts glowing silver at the mention of Diaspro, muttering in Japanese under her breath, swearing the entire time. Takuya blinks, " Well hell, looks Diaspro actually made her shit list. "

" Wait, you understand what she's saying? " Riven asks.

" Naturally, this isn't my first life and this is her third. That happens to be our native tongue from our last life. She's also getting rather creative with her swears as well. " Takuya says, they didn't hide they were reincarnates, they just told general stuff to their friends and family.

As far as they both knew only Queen Luna and themselves knew the truth about Selena and they were all hoping to keep it that way. The fewer people that knew about Selena being the Sol system's Moon Princess reborn the better off they were. Selena teleports herself and her coven sisters back to Cloud Tower after getting a kiss from her boyfriend in time to see one of the junior witches messing with another freshman witch. This one happened to have orange hair and yellow eyes, Valerian was the first to act and sends a sound wave straight at the bully. Selena walks over to the victim while Mirta takes up her job of recording everything and then it would be posted on the realm wide web. " I'm don't believe we've shared any classes so far, I'm Princess Selena of Solaria. "

" I'm Apollia, one of Solaria's lesser nobles. "

" How would you like to be a part of my coven? " Selena asks as Val pranks the everloving hell out of the witch bullies. Selena nods her approval of this even as she takes in the orange halter top and an aqua colored skirt with black platform shoes.

" I'd like that, Princess Selena. "

Selena rolls her eyes, " Apollia, call me Selena, dammit. I hate etiquette and protocol, don't believe me I can give you Stella's number or my boyfriend's number so you can ask them. "

Apollia's yellow eyes widen but she takes Selena's words to heart. Selena watches Val prank the bullies and decides she doesn't need to interfere. Val was quite the prankster when given proper incentive. Selena waves her hand and Apollia's appearance is fixed from what the bullies had done to her. The Trix observe this and realize that Selena was going to be a problem. She had already humiliated them once they didn't intend to give her another chance to do so. Her pranks could be downright malicious when she was pushed too far. They couldn't even begrudge her the classes at Alfea because Cloud Tower didn't teach grounding anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or Winx Club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathy-_

Selena can feel her blood boiling as she gets a good sense of Riven when she arrives at Red Fountain with her coven sisters. She could feel Darcy's magic all over him and since he happened to be Takuya's best friend she was protective of him. Selena walks over to Riven and curses quite creatively internally, " Apollia, remind me that I want to hex Darcy into next week. I hate control and compulsion spells, they're vile, loathsome, and should never have been created! "

Mirta, Valerian, and Apollia all wince, it was never good when Selena got pissed off. Takuya frowns and walks over to his best friend before suffusing his power of Flames throughout his best friend and purging him of Darcy's spell, " I want in when you deal with Darcy, she just fucking spelled my best friend. No one does that and gets away with it as long as I'm alive! "

Selena smirks, " I love it when protective Takuya comes out to play. Oh, you'll be in on this, might bring Musa in on it as well. "

Riven was currently seething as he realizes he had been used by Darcy. " Oh, I want in on your payback as well, that bitch spelled me without my fucking consent. "

Selena gives a slow and lazy smirk at this even as she starts a spar with Sky while Apollia spars with Takuya, they both had fire related magic and Takuya was helping her learn how to harness it properly. Mirta and Valerian head off to meet with Codatorta so they could get their training in for the day. Selena spares Riven a glance and sighs internally,- _Takuya, Riven has a dark power hiding inside him. You need to work with him on that subtly._ -

Takuya redirects another of Apollia's attacks easily, and he can sense his best friend's power now that he was looking for it. Riven knew next to nothing about his family so he could have magic and just not know it.- _I will, Usa-ai. I am not going to allow Darcy another opportunity to bespell my best friend. That bitch needs to pay for that.-_

 _\- Oh, she will, Taku-chan. Those three go out of their way to not give me an excuse to get pissed off. They just didn't realize that Riven is your best friend which in turn makes it so I can let out all my witchy vindictiveness on them for messing with him which messes with you.-_

Selena dances around Sky's attacks unarmed while he was using his sword. Selena was working on dealing with armed attackers while she had no weapons herself. Something that the boys would only work on later. The Trix all have a feeling of DOOM run down their spines, unsure as to what was the actual cause. When Selena kicks Sky's ass without a weapon the Prince winces, apparently he needed to train some more. Apollia thanks Takuya for helping her work on controlling her fire magic before the hero in training walks up behind Selena and hugs her. " You got any free time coming up, Sel? "

" Depends. "

" Well, I was thinking of maybe making a day of it in Magix. " Takuya says.

Selena blinks, " An actual date, hell yes I have free time for that. Besides you can help me plot on how to deal with the Trix. "

Takuya smirks, it was always fun to exercise his devious side, " Sounds good to me, Apollia, let the rest of your coven know where we're going. Sky, do the same for the guys, okay. " Takuya says and snaps his fingers, gone was his school uniform and in its place was a red and orange t-shirt, black skinny jeans, red and yellow sneakers, along with tan fingerless fighting gloves. Selena gives a snap as well and she's wearing a sea blue halter top, orange shorts, and black sneakers along with the pendant that held Takuya's Warrior Symbol. Takuya wore her own Warrior Symbol as well, they never took these pendants off as they also let each other know when the other was in danger should something interfere with their soul bond.

They teleport off and Takuya can feel himself letting his guard down just a little more before hitting the mall at Magix. Selena happened to have Stella for a big sister, of course she would have the shopping bug. Though the Moon inclined Solarian princess was just grateful they sold manga in Magix, otherwise she would have to arrange something with someone whom could get her, her manga fix. Takuya stayed close enough to make sure any idiots out there knew that Selena was _his dammit_.

Earth, Juuban:

Kudo Deserei clenches her fists as she stares at the monument erected in honor of the Tsuki no Hime and The Warrior of Flame, _her chosen champion, Kanbara Takuya_. Sailor Courage could feel her rage bubbling just beneath the surface at the mere thought that those calumniators thought they would be able to get away with killing her chosen champion. Oh, she knew, like the Digidestined that Takuya and Usagi had finally been reincarnated and that they remembered. If not then the Digidestined would not have started aging again. The only senshi safe from her wrath was Sailor Saturn as she had fought to defend her hime and soul bonded mate. She took great pleasure in helping her brother keep them out of Shinohome from the shadows.

Alfea:

" Hey, Techna, whatcha doing? " Stella asks.

" I'm doing that extra credit assignment for Magical History. I chose to write about Sailor Moon. What I'm finding, Stella, her senshi turned on her in her last life, killed her simply because she chose love over duty. "

Stella reads over Tecna's shoulder and when she sees the picture of Sailor Moon her heart stops. Her baby sister had been Sailor Moon, that was her last life? She also sees the boy standing defiantly with her, his hands on her Eternal Moon Tier. Well, now she knew why Takuya and Selena were vague when they talked about their past lives/life depending on which one you were talking about. Stella knew the only reason she even recognized them was the Moon magic she had access to, she could see through the disguise field that was protecting both of their identities. " Techna, get me everything you can find. Sailor Moon is connected to me after all through my mother. "

Techna nods at this, it did make sense that Stella would want to know about Sailor Moon. What Stella refused to say was that she needed to know everything so she knew whom to go after if they found her baby sister. Stella was fiercely protective of Selena, the only one whose ferocity in protecting her surpassed the first born Solarian Princess' was Takuya. From that photo Stella was amazed that he'd been able to get back up. If anyone could get her all the information Stella needed it would be Techna. Stella reminds herself to get Techna the latest laptop available for doing this for her.

Magix:

Takuya curses under his breath as he and Sel get backed into an alley by several punks, some of whom were riding levi bikes, they had also thrown up anti teleportation spells. Sure, Flame could burn through the spells but, it would take time. Selena stays close to him even as she assesses the situation as well, " She might be soul bonded to you, boy, but, if we kill you then she's free for us to play with. "

If one were to pay close attention you could see the flames flickering in Takuya's eyes as he glares at Punk One, apparently the leader of this band of idiots. Had Koji been there he would have already taken a large step away from Takuya, held his coat if he had one, while watching Takuya tear said idiots apart without his powers. " No one touches her. " Takuya practically growls it, syncing up with BurningGreymon easily. He had no problem going primitive on these bakas. A perfect sphere of Flame surrounds Selena as Takuya takes a step forward, the very ground scorching beneath his feet.

Back during his last life the local punks had taken off from him with just a look. These bakas thought their magic made them invincible. Takuya was about to thoroughly disabuse them of this notion since BurningGreymon was the one maintaining the Flame Sphere, not him. Though he did make it transparent so Selena could watch him kick the asses of these idiots.

Red Fountain:

Riven pauses as a feeling of foreboding passes over him, " Oh, shit. "

Timmy, Sky, and Brandon look at him, " What's wrong, Riven? "

" Someone's pissed off Takuya. " Riven states.

That one statement has all of the students of Red Fountain shuddering, Saladin performs a spell to watch what was going on around his young pupil and even he blanches. " Did someone seriously threaten Selena in front of him? " Sky wonders out loud.

They watch as Takuya spins on his heel before slamming his foot into the solar plexus of one idiot, leaps up into the air to take out the two idiots on levi bikes, each with one punch. As he's coming down he controls his trajectory enough to move into an aerial spin kick ferocious enough to send the one it connected with spinning away before slamming into the far alley wall. Out of ten goons there were only six left. Selena was encapsulated in a transparent sphere of fire to keep any of the fools from getting anywhere near her. Five of the remaining six charge him at once. Takuya proves to be the better fighter as he ducks, dodges, and redirects all of their attacks while landing his own in the most painful of spots. Takuya had shown them the _Three Ninjas_ series of movies, so they recognized the spots that lit up the eyes very quickly.

Apollia, Mirta, and Valerian all watch in stunned silence as Takuya takes down the five that had charged him effortlessly. Saladin's spell included audio as well, Takuya stalks forward towards the last punk standing, or as all of Red Fountain was thinking of them, the last idiot standing. Only a complete and total idiot threatened/talked smack about Takuya's girl in front of him. " Now what was it you were saying about killing me off and playing _with my soul bonded mate_? "

" Oh fuck, that idiot is dead. " Brandon says.

Riven snorts, " Nope, he's going to be praying for death by the time Takuya is through with him, he'll be begging Takuya to give him the sweet release of death to end his suffering. "

They all watch as Takuya brutally and systematically beats the fool to within an inch of his life. Some of the audience would be having nightmares about the outright brutality Takuya showcased. Then Takuya smirks wickedly, pulling his right leg back before swinging it forward with his full strength, kicking the idiot between the legs. The howl of agony he unleashed upon Takuya's foot impacting his lower regions made every male wince. Takuya however had a vindictively satisfied look upon his face even as he releases the sphere of flame. Saladin cuts the spell, " Fuck, didn't think he could be that sadistic. " Timmy says weakly.

Riven just rolls his eyes, " You forget, when it comes to Selena Takuya will do whatever it takes to protect her. "

Solaria, Queen Luna's Palace:

After dealing with the authorities Selena had teleported them off to her mother's home where she practically jumps him. Takuya was hard pressed to keep up with her, finally two lifetime's worth of desire boils over. The reincarnated Warrior of Flame teleports them straight to her room, seals the room magically, before claiming what was his fully and truly. Upon hearing from the servants that her daughter and Takuya had teleported to her home Queen Luna goes looking for them until she feels Takuya's power seal her daughter's room from all forms of intrusion. Apparently he had finally decided to complete their soul bond. Sure, they'd still go through a formal wedding ceremony but, for all intents and purposes they would finally be considered married. Radius she knew would have a problem with this, which is why Takuya had made damned certain no one would be able to tell while they were completing the bond. She would cast the spell to keep others from noticing until they were out of school, or at least Selena was. Only if they told someone would they know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Winx Club, or Deserei Kudo. Deserei is the brainchild of moonrose221.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Selena stretches languidly hours later, " About damned time your hormones finally overpowered that indomitable will of yours. "

Takuya blinks as he meets her sapphire blue eyes, " You could have said something at anytime, Usa-ai. "

Selena sighs, " It was kinda fun to watch you struggle to rein yourself in though at least you were good about seeing to my needs. Otherwise I would have jumped you with your mother rooting me on as well. Yuriko always did want grandbabies. "

Takuya chuckles awkwardly at this, " Just how many times did you want to jump me anyhow in our last life? "

Selena grins, " Anytime I watched you play soccer, whenever you went all possessive and protective on me, watching that deliciously brutal side of you come out and deliver a well warranted beating..."

" Watching me play soccer turned you on? " Takuya asks her stunned. How the hell had he never noticed that?

Selena snickers, " It's the way you move, Taku-chan. Even JP noticed and yet you didn't. "

Takuya groans at this, the hotter and more intense make out sessions were starting to make sense now. After making damned sure no one would notice the fact that they had completed their soul bond, adding on to her mother's protections that she just now noticed. " I suppose we need to actually go see your mother, don't we? "

Thankfully for them Professor Saladin had forwarded a spell recording of what had happened to Miss Griffin and Headmistress Faragonda. This meant that none of the school heads expected them to reappear anytime soon. They'd seen the look in Selena's eyes just before Takuya allowed the Flame Sphere to fall. Selena sighs, " I'm not done with you yet, Taku-chan. "

Even as a delicious shiver of anticipation traverses his spine the pair snap their fingers to get presentable. Selena forwent anything formal as she did not want to wear any dresses. Stella was actually a life saver as she had been able to create several formal outfits that did not grate on her little sisters' sheer abhorrence for all things formal. Takuya pulls out his spell cell to call Koji, it was time to check in.

Shibuya:

At around the time Takuya is brutally laying into the idiots that seemed to think they were allowed to kill him off and take their pleasure from his girlfriend, his soul bonded mate Minamoto Koji inexplicably sticks a hand out as though waiting for something to be put into it, " Brother, what are you doing. " Koichi asks him.

Koji rolls his eyes, " I just felt the need to take Takuya's jacket. "

The rest of the Legendary Warriors all blink, " Son of a bitch, someone threatened and/or talked smack about Usagi in front of Takuya-nii? " Davis says incredulously, he was getting an update on the situation in Shibuya while updating them on what was happening in Odaiba.

" That's what it feels like, Davis. " Koji says.

They all shiver at that, Takuya's protective streak towards Usagi was very well known to them. What he had done to Dynasmon alone...that still gave those that had been called by Lady Ophanimon the first time nightmares. He had been brutally efficient at beating Dynasmon down for harming Usagi, Takuya's Umi no Hime. Takuya had claimed Dynasmon's fractal code and then destroyed his digi egg. Crusadermon had taken off like a bat out of hell when he had turned towards her. Once he had been certain there were no more threats to Usagi he had gone to her, where there had been brutality was now gentleness as he took care of her. " Mama mia, I don't know if I should pity the poor idiot/idiots stupid enough to piss Takuya off. " Izumi says.

" I hear ya, Z. Damn Takky must be pissed if even I'm picking up on his rage. " JP says.

Davis rolls his eyes, " Oh, he's just connected to BurningGreymon so his Beast Spirit can maintain the protections he has around Usagi-nee. " No one missed Usagi more than Davis, he now lived with Tai and Kari because Takuya and Usagi weren't around to keep his damned genetic sister in her fucking place. Jun still messed with him even if he hadn't aged for years, she still tried to have her way with him. Thankfully for Davis Sailor Miracles had fully awakened her blessings to him since he was one of her chosen champions. He had yet to meet Marigold Potter, Sailor Miracles other chosen champion. He was just grateful intangibility was one of the gifts he had received as her chosen champion. He had also gained healing, the ability to see into different realms(where the creatures Sailor Miracles saw all the time lived), teleportation, heliokinesis, helioportation, empathy, telepathy, the aforementioned intangibility, beast speaking, and the ability to see the truth of all things. Heliokinesis allowed him to manipulate sunlight while helioportation allowed him to travel from sunbeam to sunbeam basically.

Later on, once he was alone Koji isn't surprised to have his phone ring with an unlisted number. The Warrior of Light snorts, " Whose bodies do I need to help you hide, Kanbara? "

" None, Koooji, I left them all alive to suffer. " is the immediate response.

" Are you two alright, I felt the inexplicable need to hold your jacket earlier, even had my hand stretched out to accept it before I realized what was going on until Koichi asked me what I was doing. "

That gets a chuckle out of Takuya, " We're fine, we're also fully bonded Koj. "

" Your hormones finally overpowered your will, huh? Bet our water princess is extremely happy with that. " Koji says.

" Was I seriously the only one whom didn't notice that she wanted to jump me? " Takuya asks.

" Wait, you mean you didn't actually notice how dark with lust her eyes would get after seeing you play soccer or kick the ass of some pervert that thought they were Kami's gift to women? " Koji asks, stunned.

Koji laughs when he hears Takuya groan, " Kuso, I'm never living this down, am I? How are things going on your end? "

Koji catches him up on everything he knew and Takuya starts laughing, " Koj, have any of you thought to unleash Kudo Taiki's inner Trap Otaku? He's the trap king for a reason. "

Juuban:

Every single senshi stops and shudders for no immediately apparent reason. All they knew was bad things were about to happen to them.

Shinohome:

Kudo Taiki perks up, someone had said the magic words, Trap King. Shoutmon pales when he sees the look on his partner's face even as Taiki goes shopping for supplies. " Dammit, who said those words? " Shoutmon asks.

" What words, King? " Gumdramon asks.

" Trap King. Taiki is a serious Trap Otaku and he's going on a supply run. " Shoutmon says, deadpan.

Shibuya, Minamoto Koji's home:

Koji starts cackling at the suggestion and gives Takuya Taiki's number, including the realm code for Taiki. Koji didn't have much of an inner troll but, even he couldn't wait to see the devastation Kudo Taiki could unleash upon the senshi.

Queen Luna's Palace:

Takuya ends the call with Koji and gives the number to Selena. Kitsune immediately starts cackling, causing the entire realm to shudder collectively. Queen Luna looks at her youngest daughter in trepidation, " May I ask what caused my youngest to cackle like that? "

" Calling the Trap King of Earth and giving him access to enough funds to completely troll the senshi through traps. " Takuya says casually.

Queen Luna pales, " How does this not disturb you? "

" I'm an enabler, I joined the Chaos Side last lifetime, Luna-sama. It's easier to enable my soul mate's deviousness then try to stand in her way. " Takuya states.

Shinohome:

Taiki looks at his phone when it starts ringing with an unlisted number, " Moshi moshi. "

" Itazura no joō wa, torappu no ō, ude ni anata o yobidashimasu(The queen of pranks calls you to arms, king of traps). "

Taiki sits bolt upright, " Kitsune-sama. "

" Taiki-sama, you will find in your right shorts pocket an unlimited line of credit, credit card. Use this to buy whatever supplies you need and troll the everloving hell out of those traitorous bitches. Give them hell for me, will ya. Talk to Knowledge about getting recording equipment that Mercury can't detect so once Flame and I return we can watch the carnage. "

Taiki can't help it, he starts cackling, terrifying the rest of the Xros Heart United Army, " As you wish, Kitsune-sama. So whom in the realm do I need to outtrap to hold the title formally anyhow? "

He hears an answering cackle, " You'll find all that information waiting for you in your e-mail account, the special one only those whom adhere to the Chaos Side can even access. "

Once the conversation ends Taiki starts looking over his plans before he makes another supply run, even as he calls Knowledge to secure the recording equipment he would need. Time to let beautiful, beautiful chaos reign supreme in Shinohome, Odaiba, Shibuya, Toshima, Shinjuku, and Juuban. The Trap King of Earth cackles as he walks along once he's off the phone with Knowledge. He was so going to enjoy this. He had been given free reign to troll the senshi.

Odaiba:

Davis starts cackling, disturbing Tai and Kari, " Davis, what the hell? " Tai asks him.

" Nee-chan just unleashed the Trap King to troll the senshi. " Davis says.

It was Gatomon whom worked out what that meant first, " Dear Sovereigns, she's given Kudo free reign to harry the senshi? "

Davis just cackles, " Best part is she taught him how to key his traps to power signatures. If keys them to the senshi then he doesn't need to hold back on lethality either. "

" Davis-koi, why are you giving off your Someone-is-Getting-Trolled cackle? " Ichijouji Ken asks his boyfriend.

" Nee-chan just unleashed the Trap King to troll the senshi, free reign. " Davis states, still cackling merrily at the mere thought of the chaos Taiki was about to unleash.

Ken sighs, he had moved in with the Kamiyas after the Digidestined had all stopped aging upon Takuya and Usagi's deaths. Usagi and Takuya had accepted him from the start, accepted his and Davis' relationship as well, " Davis-koi, you're scaring your surrogate siblings. "

Davis pouts, " I'm gonna go to Shinohome for a while, help Taiki out. No one lets me cackle anymore. "

Ken shakes his head, " Go troll Miyako. "

Sienna eyes light up and Davis pulls his boyfriend into an intense but short kiss, " Love you, Ken, you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. "

Once Davis was gone Tai looks at Ken, " Why do you sic him on Miyako when he's like that anyhow? "

" I discovered the same thing Flame did, it's better to be an enabler so we can direct them in their trolling moods to those that have annoyed us the most. Flame would sic her on his fan girl horde while I send Davis after Miyako and anyone else that pisses me off. I'd rather enable Davis and only get pranked on April Fool's Day than have him test his new pranks out on me. " Ken says, " Besides, trolling people makes him happy, happier than he is the rest of the time. Water's death affected him more than he lets on. "

" Why don't you call him Dai anymore? " Kari asks.

" That's what Water called him. Being called Dai or Daisuke hurts him which is why he strictly goes by Davis now except with his cousin Shinya and Tomoki. They alone are the only ones allowed to call him any form of his Japanese name. " Ken replies.

Tai runs a hand through his gravity defying brown hair, " I knew her death hit him hard since Usa-itoko was the first one outside of family to give a damn about him that wasn't myself or Kari, I just didn't realize how hard it hit him. Hell, I always treated him as a little brother since I could actually play with him when we were younger. Flame and I are why he plays soccer as we both taught him. "

" I remember Flame was at the first game we played against each other at, smirking as Davis matched me on the field and then surpassed me. I didn't notice Water until Davis ran right into her arms and hugged her tightly. Flame ruffled his hair while Davis snuggled into Water. "

" We're her cousins and we didn't notice her. Hell TK never noticed her either. Only when it came time to congratulate Davis did we see her. Damn ninja. " Tai mutters.

Nerima:

Saotome Ranma starts cackling when he can feel the chaos that surrounded him start twining around him playfully. Kitsune must have released Kudo's shackles then. Kudo was going to put on one helluva a show for the rest of them to watch, " Hey, Old Ghoul, might want to get your viewing spells ready, Kudo's been given free reign to troll the ever loving hell out of those traitors. "

" This promises to be quite a show, doesn't it, Son-in-Law? " Kuh Lon asks him as she preps the spells that would let them watch the chaos that was about to unfold throughout six separate wards of Tokyo.

" Naturally, Old Ghoul. I just can't wait until they return to end the bitches once and for all. Neither one of them deserved what happened ta them. " Ranma states.

" Indeed, which is why my great-granddaughter and I help you kick their asses out of Nerima. Traitors are abhorrent individuals that should be put down like the rabid dogs they are. "

Shinjuku:

Shioda Kazu starts cackling out of nowhere, startling the rest of the Tamers, " Kudo's off the leash. The Trap King is about to troll the ever loving hell out of those bitches. "

" Oh, that'll make Davis' day, he's probably already helping Kudo or Ken sent him to troll Miyako again. " Akiyama Ryo states.

Queen Luna's Castle:

" Usa-ai, what have you just unleashed? " Takuya asks her as they sit down to dinner.

" Mayhem, Anarchy, Bedlam, Insanity, Mischief, and Chaos with a side of Havoc. Oh, it will be glorious and best of all, it will all be taped so I can see what hell he puts them through. " Selena states.

" You will be returning to your classes tomorrow, right? " Luna asks the pair of them.

The couple looks at each other, _-Well, Usa-ai, think we can keep our hands off of each other until we can wrangle some alone time again?-_

 _-We've got our dreams, Taku-chan. We can literally just enter each other's mindscapes to satisfy our desire for each other until we get a decently long break from school.-_

 _-You never mentioned this before, why?-_

 _-The bond hadn't been completed yet, all we could do before was talk to each other telepathically and sense when each other was in danger. A completed bond has a few more perks though I'll see if you can figure some of them out for yourself.-_ Selena states even as she carries on a conversation with her mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Winx Club, Sailor Miracles(she belongs to moonrose221), or Ranma 1/2.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: - _This is telepathy-_

Chapter 5

Odaiba:

Davis cackles as he hears Miyako's horrified shriek before he makes his way to see Taiki. Time to have fun helping the Trap King unleash unmitigated, unprecedented, unholy Hell upon the bitches that had taken his sibling like figures from him. He still had Tai and Kari...but losing Usagi-nee had about gutted him. Only having Ken had kept him alive. Usagi had been the one to give him hope for a better future, and then her senshi had brutally ripped her away from him! He still had Shinya and Tomoki too, his triplet brothers from different mothers, even if Shinya was actually his cousin. Usagi though, she had been the older sister he had always wanted, but hadn't gotten in Jun. Jun was a fucking bro-con, and with her being an adult now...that was also shotacon, and pedophilia as well.

His favorite memories of Usagi were when she was teaching him how to prank the unholy Hell out of someone, and not leave any evidence behind. With Takuya...Davis sighs wearily...losing him had almost been just as bad. Takuya, from the very beginning had always treated Davis like another little brother, then they had been called to the Digital World where he had gained Tomoki, Tommy, as a brother. It had been Takuya that had fought to have Davis tested for learning disabilities, Takuya whom stood up for him with his parents. Usagi had handled Jun, but Takuya had handled Davis' parents, and when they refused to listen to Takuya the chocolate haired and eyed male had called in his mother to deal with them. Needless to say Davis' father did not like dealing with Yuriko when she was pissed the fuck off. There had been a reason why he had an open invitation to stay at his aunt and uncle's place. He had generally shared a room with Shinya after Usagi came into Takuya's life.

Yuriko had no problems with the blonde sharing a room with her eldest son, in fact she would have loved it if Takuya and Usagi had given her grandbabies. Davis runs a hand through his burgundy colored hair as he crosses over into Shinohome, he could not wait until Water and Flame returned to them.

Shibuya:

Kanbara Shinya looks at the last picture ever taken of his big brother, and the girl that would have become his big sister. The light brown haired male still keeps part of his attention spread throughout the very roots of all the plant life in Shibuya, along with the leafy green parts as well. Had anyone told him he would essentially gain Wood Release like the Shodaime Hokage in Naruto when the Wood Spirits chose him he would have laughed his ass off. Now, however, he was so loving every minute of being able to keep the damned senshi out of his home. The biological little brother of Takuya wished his big brother would hurry up and get back to Earth. Then again, he knew Usagi-nee wouldn't want to deal with her senshi's bullshit anytime soon, and he really couldn't blame her for that either.

The only times Shinya could remember seeing her truly happy were when she was with either Taku-nii or Dai-itoko. Dai-itoko had taken their loss harder than anyone else, simply because they had actually given a damn about him. They had encouraged him, always made time for him as well, yeah, Shinya truly understood why his cousin missed them so damned much. Hell, only he and Tommy were even allowed to call him by his Japanese name anymore as anyone else calling him by said name hurt him too damned much...Usagi had always called him Dai or Daisuke. Shinya missed them, but it wasn't as keen as it was for Dai-itoko.

Himi Tomoki, preferred name being Tommy, frowns as he patrols Shibuya, everywhere he looked he would see phantom images of Takuya, hear his laughter, his indignant curses, startled yelps...yes, Usagi had in fact startled him several time before they fell to the senshi. Only she had ever been able to sneak up on him, and damned if Takuya had ever been able to figure that out seeing as how they had been connected empathically and telepathically due to the engagement level soul bond they had been in. Takuya had been the brother he'd needed since Yutaka had been far too old to truly connect with him. He had never asked his parents to give him all those things yet Yutaka, even now, couldn't see that. Tommy had been forced to cut his biological older brother out of his life, especially after Takuya and Usagi fell in battle. Davis had needed him, and Shinya, along with Ken just to function. If not for having an active soul bond with Ken Tommy had no doubts Davis would have joined the pair in death.

Solaria:

Selena curls into her other half still sound asleep, Takuya was in the blissful in between state of sleep and wakefulness. Why the Hell had he been so damned stubborn last lifetime? Had he known what he was missing out on...well...if there was one thing he would change it would be actually claiming Usagi as a lover. He regretted nothing else from back then, only that. That they hadn't completed the soul bond between them, hadn't acted on the physical aspect of their relationship more. There had been a hole...for lack of a better way to describe it...in himself that had been closed now. Like he had been missing a key part of himself...only he hadn't noticed it until it was there. He knew damned well they would have to deal with the senshi once and for all soon enough though first...Darcy. Bitch fucked with his best friend in this life, no way in Hell was he letting that stand, and he knew damned well his other half could get very creative when truly motivated.

Alfea:

Stella was currently in the training room blasting targets, she had just found out what had happened to prompt her little sister to teleport herself and Takuya to their mother's castle with such a lustful look in her eyes. Brandon had told her the whole story as Saladin had cast a spell to let them watch what went down when Riven sensed Takuya was pissed off about something. Yes, Takuya's rage was an actual palpable force in the air. Those that knew him exceptionally well...they could sense his mood shifts. Odds were very good on her sister and Takuya having completed their soul bond. Stella would keep quiet if only because her Daddy could be highly unreasonable about certain things.

Flora, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna all watch as Stella puts the training room through its paces as she takes her justifiable rage out on something acceptable. Ms. Griselda was actually stunned by how brutal the Solarian Princess was being. It would be after that, that she would find the videos on the Web that were warnings about pissing off Princess Stella of Solaria, Queen Luna of Solaria, and Takuya of Domino in regards to Princess Selena of Solaria. Not all the girls used the room as anger management, but for girls like Stella and Bloom, this room was the best way from them to unleash their fury before it exploded in the worst way, and at the worst time. Of course, any fool pissing any of the fairies off during that time of the month deserved what they got.

Juuban:

The senshi were re-evaluating how to go about liberating the areas they didn't control from the Digidestined. Had they realized exactly what their Hime had set loose upon them, well, Sailor Pluto would have headed for the single most fortified bunker in all of existence to avoid the coming Chaos, Chaos which was all too reminiscent of that time and dimension traveling asshole known as Zelretch. He'd punted one of her counterparts into Haruno Sakura already. Zelretch gave any Sailor Pluto permanent migraines from the sheer MAYHEM he caused for shits and giggles. The fact that the asshole would be drawn to their dimension thanks to Kudo Taiki and Motomiya Daisuke...Pluto would go straight for the Asgardian Mead, refusing to deal with the asshole sober.

Asgard:

When Loki Odinson starts cackling for no apparent reason everyone save for Thor and Queen Frigga take several large steps back, " Son, what has you so amunsed? "

" The sister of my soul has unleashed Kudo Taiki with no restrictions upon those damned bitches that killed her, and her true soul mate. Not to mention said sister of my soul is now considered married by the Ancient Laws of Magick. The sheer CHAOS, ANARCHY, MAYHEM, BEDLAM, INSANITY, MISCHIEF, HAVOC, and DISORDER that is in the ether at the moment...excuse me...I need to go watch this in person. "

Thor and Frigga exchange looks, " The Moon Princess has been reincarnated once more, is considered married by the Ancient Laws of Magick, and she's unleashed someone whom is capable of amusing my son this much before things even get started? Thor, where do you go drinking? "

Thor leads his mother off without a word. Loki being that genuinely amused at what was to come...the only way to deal with that was to leave sobriety in the dust for weeks.

Olympus:

Eris cackles in delight as she can feel the delicious Chaos in the ether. Her cackling honestly terrifying the Olympians save for Hermes, he could sense it too, and Hephaestus was already giving Izzy the inspiration needed to make the appropriate cameras to film everything appropriately. Hephaestus felt his cousin damned well deserved to be able to watch what she had unleashed upon those traitorous fools that were her senshi.

In between the Digital World and the World Where Dreams Become Reality:

The data of MaloMyotismon seethes as it struggles to pull itself back together. That damned Motomiya boy would pay for what he had done to him. Of course, had he realized that Davis was more Kanbara than Motomiya, and in fact the Legendary Warrior of Earth, Inheritor of AncientVolcanomon's Will he might not be so hellbent of revenge. He would return in the guise of NeoMyotismon. He has no way of knowing that Gatomon and Davis stiffen at the same time. The pair were the President and Vice-President of the Myotismon Hate Club with Ken as their treasurer. It would only be once Davis returned to the Kamiya apartment that he and Gatomon realize with no little amount of trepidation that the annoying pain-in-the-ass, refusing to stay deleted Myotismon might be staging another comeback.

Shinjuku:

Henry Wong smirks mercilessly as he uses Tuxedo Kamen as his own personal punting toy. Ruki only allowed him into Shinjuku so she could watch him kick his ass so thoroughly it was humiliating...for Kamen that is. Henry was generally a nice all around person, he was the more pacifistic of the Shinjuku Digidestined save for Jeri. However...well...Kamen just pissed him off. Henry couldn't fully explain why Kamen's mere existence pissed him the fuck off though. It didn't hurt that the bastard had, hand a hand in the death of Japan's beloved national heroine. Then again...Henry had known Takuya through Koichi. Koichi actually attended his Tai Chi lessons, and Takuya had met the warrior of Darkness after class the one day. Takuya, from Henry's first impression of him, was a stand up guy, more willing to do whatever the Hell it took to protect his precious people. In some ways Takuya reminded him of a dragon, strong, fierce, stubborn, and Takuya hoarded his precious people, they were his treasure.

Henry takes great pleasure in dodging those pathetic assed roses. To be fair even Kamen was stunned the damned things had worked on the youma all the time. Mostly because of the What the Fuck moments they all experienced at the fact someone was using a rose as weapon. It wasn't even a respectable Rose Whip like Youko Kurama/Minamino Shuichi used either! Henry also dodges every swing of Kamen's cane, using the man's momentum against him, and sending him sailing over the boundary line, " Ruki, let Masaru know it's his turn to play with him again. "

Ruki cackles, " You got it, Henry. I gotta say, never thought you had something like this in you. "

" He pisses the purely primal male part of me off, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. " Henry admits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Ranma ½, Winx Club, or any kind of Mythology.


End file.
